


Saying Goodbye

by clumsydolphin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsydolphin/pseuds/clumsydolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small story about what may have happened to George Weasley after his twin died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little one-shot which I didn't think I would ever write, but this one popped out! Let me know if you like it! I will say it right here, I am so sorry that Fred of all character's died during the battle and I had no intention of actually writing a story with him dead and now this makes story two with his death but I promise to all the other Freddie fans like me out there, I will strive to write as many as possible where he isn't dead but alive and kicking! Clumsy!

May 2nd. It was a beautiful, warm day and the entire Weasley clan and a few friends were gathered together for what would become an annual picnic to celebrate Fred Weasley's life, and the only rule was that they weren't to mourn his death on this day, it was a celebration. The only down side was that there was a gaping hole in the group gathered that was George Weasley. No one had heard from him in a year. He disappeared the day after Fred died after asking his brothers to watch over the shop for him until he could come back to it.

They did too, all of them. Bill, Charlie, Ron, Percy and even Harry all took turns running the shop and keeping the business going. None of them had the brilliance of Fred or George but they did their best. Hermione worked there full time as their potion maker and she had created a few products herself and Ginny worked there on school holidays, the two girls were brilliant at potions and charms and the business would have been hurt were it not for the two contributing.

So the family gathered hoping that today would be the day George returned to them but as morning became afternoon and afternoon began to fade to evening they gave up hope. Hermione and Harry distracted everyone by teaching them a Muggle game and they were all laughing while the volleyball game was being played.

Walking away laughing Hermione yelled, "I will be right back, I have to go to the loo. Ginny jump in and fill in for me!"

She enjoyed the walk from the orchard, it was a fair distance but the day was so great that she just walked along with a smile on her face. That is until she reached the garden and saw someone there, someone she didn't know.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" She asked politely. When the man turned around the smile fell off her face and she froze in shock.

...

...

George approached the garden that held his other half's grave somberly and sat down in front of the tombstone and read it.

Frederick Gideon Weasley

April 1, 1978-May 2, 1998

Loving son, brother, and friend.

May he spread as much joy in Heaven as he did on Earth.

Born a prankster, died a prankster and a hero.

George laid twelve Sneezing Flowers down upon his twin's grave, they were the last idea that Fred had before he died and George worked long and hard to make sure his last idea made it to the shelves. He cleared his throat and tried to organize what he needed to say.

"Hi Freddie. I miss you so much and I'm not sure how I keep going honestly. It feels so strange to be without the person that makes me, whole like half of me is missing and will always be missing. I don't know how to be my own person without you. I'm trying though, I promise. I'm trying so damn hard." He fought through the tears to tell Fred what he needed to.

"I made a decision though, I am going to start trying to live again, and I mean in a real way. I've wandered the planet for the last year and I've visited all the places you and I both wanted to go to when we made enough money but never found the time for. I went to every one of them Fred and they were amazing but it would have been so much better with you. I haven't seen our family for a year either; I know, I know not good. I just needed to be away from everyone and their looks of pity. I couldn't be here at home because it felt like it wasn't a home without you but it's time to come back and face our loved ones. I promised to take care of them and I'm fulfilling that promise to you. I need them back for me too. I'm going to try letting you go Freddie so that I can learn to live as a solo person, not a twin. I am sure it will always feel a bit foreign but I have to try. You'll always be the better part of me just as I was the handsomer one of you! I love you brother and I hope you're up there with Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Tonks, and Uncle Bilius giving them hell from both of us!

"Then one day when I've fulfilled my promise down here and I've lived the full life you were robbed of; and death knocks on my door we'll teach those Marauders what being a prankster is all about, that the pupils became the masters! Rest easy Freddie, I love you."

Just as he finished he heard Hermione ask if he needed something. He stood up slowly and turned to face her.

She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth and then she was running. Before he was ready for it she pounced knocking them both to the ground.

"What a welcome home, I turn around and get tackled! Well, I am used to pretty girls throwing themselves at me so I really shouldn't be surprised!" George teased.

She couldn't let go no matter how hard she tried, she missed him so much. George and Fred were like the sunshine through the darkness that burned for everyone they loved. When Fred died and George left that light went out. Even though they had won the war the Weasley's had lost, and the twin's friends lost because their sunshine burned out and left them.

George held her as she cried, he'd always loved this beautiful girl in his arms but he'd always been too shy to tell her. He'd also worried about Ron and didn't want to step on his brothers toes but he'd read the announcement in the paper that Ron had married Hannah Abbott; which meant he was free to open up to Hermione finally and tell her how he felt.

Today was a new beginning for George and as he walked away from his brother with Hermione he walked towards the family and friends that would help him survive and thrive in life. A dragonfly that was the exact shade of red of Fred's hair followed smoothly beside them all the way.


End file.
